


Lonely

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gestalt Bond, I just wanted it done, Loneliness, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, Unhappy/Uninspired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Righty isn't used to sleeping all alone, so he seeks comfort from where ever he can get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Deerhearts for constantly being on me to get this going.

        As the nights passed by, each one became harder and harder. The feeling of wrongness, loneliness, only grew stronger with each one. A nagging at the back of one's processor went from annoying, to frustration, to downright maddening as the lack of physical contact became more and more prolonged. Too cold, too exposed, it was becoming too much to handle. 

        Righty was practically at his breaking point. Like a seeker needed to fly, he was stir crazy over the absence of his fellow components. Recharge was difficult and practically non-existent at this point, without the others all he could do was long, he even missed the cramped space of a small ship and the occasionally kicking in the helm he received during recharge piles. He knew the longer this went on the sooner he'd go crazy. 

        Night was approaching again, feeding into his fears as his hiding spot became dimmer. It was always quietest at this time, all of Earth's creatures went to recharge, mocking him with both their silence and ability to do so. As the last bird stopped its chirping and the sun officially set, he threw a fit, finally having had enough. 

        Far past the point of snapping, he left his hiding spot and began to skitter through the bush. He didn't have the light or the sense to make a plan, he didn't care if he got caught anymore. That scrapyard wasn't too far, regardless of his lack of a plan there were only two outcomes, he'd release Chop Shop or he'd be captured and thrown into the same stasis pod, either way they'd be reunited. 

        However, despite his eagerness he still wasn't familiar with the forest he was trekking let alone the planet, resulting in quite a few wrong turns and each time he got lost the more it weighed on his psyche. The darkness also made it hard to see, resulting in him bumping into something solid. Most likely a tree. 

        Crying out in frustration, he pounded his fist against the object in his path as if force of will and anger would move the obstruction. Releasing all his pent up emotions against it, he almost felt a little better, venting out to calm himself. Wiping at his optics, he finally realized what he'd crashed into. Surprisingly it was a wall, much to his excitement it was the scrapyard wall specifically. 

        Scrambling up the wall, he didn't think to look for security, but luck seemed to be on his side as there seemed to be none. Regardless, now that he was actually in, he became cautious as he maneuvered through all the trash. At least the place had some lighting and was surprisingly easy to navigate, it was almost laughable as he found his way to the stasis pods. Looking through each one, he spotted the one he was looking for. 

        Tapping against the glass, it was too sturdy to break and he didn't know the code. That didn't stop him from smashing a few random keys and hoping his luck would hold out on him. It didn't, so he tried to get his claws between the seams, but the door still wouldn't budge. 

        Looking at the pod with a contemplative scowl, he was out of ideas. Brute force wouldn't help him, he wasn't brawny enough and even if he managed to knock it over that would only accomplish an unnecessary racket. 

        "Is somebody fair-tear- _there_?" A voice stuttered out, breaking him out of his concentration. 

        He hid in a pile of empty pods as whoever the voice belonged to approached the area. Staying quiet, he watched as the Autobot Minicon wheeled around, muttering and looking around. "This is the fifth night in a tow-row! I don't even know who's turn it is to patrol anymore, they keep putting it on me," The mech muttered sadly. "I need to recharge at some point." 

        He remembered this bot, so small yet so much fight. Something he and the rest of his components could relate to, but where was that passion? He felt how the mech looked and from what he could hear of the mumbling, it seemed they were both in need of a good sleep cycle. 

        Fixit groaned loudly, seeing nothing, he was chipper as always around his team but he felt so stiff and cranky now. "I'm going to bed." He sighed, turning off his flashlight and rolling to where he kept his makeshift berth. Unbeknownst to him, the little spidercon looked between the stasis pod and him before following after him. Everyone else was asleep or out getting into mischief, they were all none the wiser to the Decepticon stalking their Minicon. 

        No one had their own rooms, except for the humans, instead they had individual spots to sleep. However, using an old canopy and some blankets, he'd made a bit of a room for himself. His berth was a bunch of mattresses that made the 'room' look both full but empty at the same time. At least he had some privacy though. 

        Pulling back the blankets, he entered his sleeping area, sitting on one of the mattresses to clean off his wheels. He liked to keep it relatively clean as well, but it was a struggle with how many times Grimlock had sat on it. No matter, he finished wiping himself off and laid down on his bed, sighing tiredly as he finally got a chance to relax. Beginning to offline his optics, he prepared his systems to recharge, at long last. 

        Until the sound of skittering outside had his optics onlining again. He rubbing his helm in annoyance, closing his optics and rolling onto his back, determined to dismiss the noise as an Earth animal and get some sleep. Still, he kept his audios online for a few more moments, listening just in case it really wasn't. There were no other sounds. 

        Next thing he knew, there were several dips in his berth all around him. Attempting to yelp, his mouth was covered before the noise could escape and he instantly onlined his optics. Coming face to face with one of the spider components, the one who had gotten away. His spark practically leapt out of its casing having the Con so close, once was enough for him. Was he going to be kidnapped again? Killed for fighting back and getting nearly all of them captured? 

        Revenge and all the different outcomes that could entail, did not settle his tanks in the least. Any questions he tried to ask were muffled against the servo pressed against his face. The only response his attempts got was the mech shushing him. His struggling was also stopped before he could even start, his arms were pinned and despite their similar size the bot was right on top of him. If only he wasn't so exhausted. 

        So, he couldn't beg, couldn't cry for help, couldn't ask questions, and escaping would take more effort than his tired frame would allow. All he could do was watch in fear as the spider shifted, seemingly trying to get comfortable while pinning him down. 

        Righty was glad the mini wasn't putting up much of a fight, he wasn't in the mood for it. If he couldn't get out his fellow components, then the next best thing would be this. He wouldn't be able to handle another night sleeping alone. Even if his cuddle partner was unwilling, he had the upper servo as despite the fear, he could tell the other mech was losing the battle to sleep. He wasn't fairing much better himself, but he was determined to hold out. He needed this, he really needed this. 

        After a good ten minute stare down, Fixit was the first one to get hit with recharge. Once he was out, the Con relaxed and huffed a sound of relief before laying down against his chest, listening to his spark beat even if it was out of sync with the component's own. This would have to do. So, Righty snuggled into the sleeping frame below him, his own frame powering down for a well needed nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit is worried about his safety after his surprise visitor, but he remains in the dark over what the Decepticon wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping these chapters short so I can pump them out faster and because I'm currently working two jobs and getting ready for school to start up, plus life is kicking me in the butt! So, shorter chapters are easier. I appreciate all the comments and support!

        Light shone in through the thin wall like sheets, blocking just enough for it be to hazy not blinding. The Minicon rubbed his optics, before sitting up and looking around in confusion. He was alone, his internal chronometer told him it was 8 in the morning, far later than he usually awoke, which had him jumping up with a start. 

        "FIXI-Oh! there you are," Bumblebee had moved the sheets aside and spotted who he was searching for. "Have you been here this whole time?" 

        "Sorry, lieutenant Bumblebee, I must have slept through my farm-swarm-alarm!" Fixit admitted, surprised by the fact that he had such a good sleep, especially with a Decepticon on top of him most if not all of the night. Even more shocking that he had even been allowed to wake from that recharge, he was convinced he was going to die last night. Yet, here he was, still online, refreshed and admittedly...disappointed by the abandonment. Not that he wanted to test his odds of coming out online again, but the contact was...nice. 

        "It's okay, we just didn't know where you were. Strongarm is going on patrol and I need you to check for Decepticon signals." His leader said, shooting him a pitying smile before leaving. 

         Nodding to himself, he stretched before getting up, taking one more peak around despite the lack of hiding places, then headed out to begin his duties. 

* * *

        The day had been mostly uneventful, but as night drew near, Fixit began to get nervous. All of his duties had been completed, shifts were no longer forced on him as his leader had noticed his teammates doing so, and all there was left to do was recharge. Continuously he checked the scrapyard for any unusual activity, especially where the pods were kept, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. The likeliness of the spidercon coming back wasn't exactly calculable as he didn't know what the Con wanted in the first place. So, his worrying grew. 

        Laying in his makeshift berth, he tapped his servos together, listening intently to the overall silence with trepidation. Would it be too childish to comm one of his teammates to watch over him? Deciding it was, he released a deep vent, took one more look around his sleeping area, then offlined his optics. 

        After a few minutes like that, he began to calm down again. Once the anxiety over the thought of another attack surpassed, the loneliness of the quiet settled in. Releasing a quieter ex-vent, he reached for a pillow and pulled it to his chest. It was too soft to simulate much, but the slight pressure of it was almost comforting enough. Almost.

        However, it seemed to at least be enough to help him finally slip in to recharge, as the next thing he knew it was completely dark out. His optics were bleary with recharge, most of his systems were on stand by or preparing to return to it. Confused and tired, he rolled over, his arm no longer wrapped around a pillow, instead something more solid. He caught sight of what had disturbed him from his sleep, with yellow bio lights being the only thing he could focus on before recharge claimed him once again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit wants to get to the bottom of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping them chapters short and sweet

        Fixit had a plan. Well, it wasn't much of a plan. During the day he had brainstormed a bit, thought about his situation. Could it be considered a situation if there wasn't really anything wrong? He was still in one piece, completely fine, if anything he was better than fine. Honestly, there wasn't anything he really wanted to fix, so he didn't think to hard on what he would do. So, Fixit didn't have much of a plan. 

        Night had begun and he went to his sleeping area, not that he was tired. Regardless, he laid down and offlined his optics to feign recharge. Quieting his systems, he waited for something to happen, anything. The time ticked by on his chronometer and he continued to pretend to sleep, just in case. Even if it got rather boring quite quickly. 

        It was an hour before he finally heard something. The temptation to online his optics grew stronger the closer the sound of multiple small pedes got. He remained patient, until it sounded like the intruder was within reaching distance. Within seconds he onlined his optics and sprung into attack, pining the spidercon down before any retaliation could be formed, not that the mech didn't struggle.

        The two small bots wrestled for control, but he managed to maintain control, keeping the con down. Once he was at least mildly sure the mech would stay down, he began his questioning. "What do you flaunt- _want_ from me? Why do you keep sneaking into my room?" Silence as the only thing he received. "Just tell me!" He demanded, he could wait until he got the answer, he had all the time he needed. 

        There was more silence, but eventually Righty relented. "Can't recharge alone." 

        "Well, I'm not releasing Chop Shop for you." That had to be his game. 

        However, he only shrugged sadly. "Yeah." He already knew that. 

        That only confused the Minicon more, who now had other questions. "Why me then?" 

        The answer sounded so obvious, "Small, lonely." somewhat familiar. 

        Fixit's grip loosened. So, he was just being used again, he was seen as weak, easy to overpower because of his size and the fact that he was left alone so often made him an even better target, of course. "Oh." His tone was a lot more disappointed than he wanted it to be, but he was never that good at hiding his emotions. 

        Now Righty was confused, he hadn't meant it as an insult. Maybe it was a little insulting, but he meant the mech was the perfect size for him and seemed in need of company too. "Good size." He supplied, his vocabulary limited but clearly he had a miscommunication to try to fix. 

        "What?"

        Alright, he wasn't great with words, so he opted for another way of communicating. Attempting to wiggle out from under the Minicon, who protested the whole time, he managed to squeeze out enough to gain the upper hand again. Tackling the other mech into an embrace, cuddling into the similar sized frame, much to the owner's alarm and confusion. "Perfect size." 

        Fixit finally managed to piece it together a bit. He was basically a substitute cuddle buddy while the rest of the components were out of commission. That he could probably live with, but the surprise attacks were not favourable. "Alright, so you want someone to recharge with?" A nod in response. "Okay, well, just task-bask- _ask_! Ask first."

        "Okay, okay, okay," Righty nodded enthusiastically. He didn't think the Autobot would be so willing to let him in the berth, but if all he had to do was ask he could do that! Maybe! It sounded easy enough, but he couldn't recall having ever asked for anything. Frag. "...Uhm, cuddle?" He tried, regardless of the fact that he was already kinda cuddling the smaller mech.

        "Alright." Well, the effort was there, so, Fixit accepted it the best he could; because maybe he was over thinking this, or maybe he was under thinking it. Either way, he'd rather not think about it at all. However, his lack of a plan had weighed on the fact that he wasn't tired, and as the spidercon cuddled up to him and fell into recharge, he was left alone with his thoughts. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

        Each night became gradually easier as the more exposure to the other's company almost gave a sense of normalcy for the cuddling Autobot and Decepticon. Not enough for them to get reckless, or at least that's what Fixit thought. They had yet to have an incident and their arrangement was fairly on the down low, but that didn't make him overconfident. However, accidents were bound to happen eventually. 

        Regardless of the inevitability, that didn't stop him from being caught by surprise. Their encounters were always nightly, never in the day time. So, while going through his usual routine, all he could think about was what awaited him in the darkening hour. He should have been paying more attention, even if it wouldn't have been entirely his fault, but once again he was under the foot of Grimlock, seconds away from being stepped on. Bracing himself for the pain, he was caught off guard when it did not come, instead a sticky web held his wrist and he was pulled away before the full impact could make contact with his tiny frame.

        Yelping, he found himself in the next aisle over. He could hear the confusion from the Dinobot on the other side of the shelf, he made the same sound, puzzled. Before noticing a very pissed off spider, thankfully not towards him. 

        "You're not supposed to be here!" He exclaimed, keeping his tone hushed as he quickly shielded the con, despite no one else being close enough to see the intruder.

        "Protect!" Righty answered, vehemently, "Protect, Fixit!" 

        The Minicon couldn't be mad over that, but that didn't stop the concern from showing through. "Thank you, but you need to go, I want to defect-infect- _protect_ you too. I don't want you getting c-caught!" 

        He hissed angrily in the direction of the Dinobot but allowed himself to be led away to somewhere with a bit more cover. "Protect Fixit." He muttered, following said mech. 

        "I'll be okay, see you tonight." The Autobot whispered before shooing him off and gradually returning to the daily tasks that had been interrupted. 

* * *

 

        That night, Fixit slept alone. He was confused, but eventually slipped into recharge, expecting the Spidercon to come at some point in the night. However, unknowingly he spent the whole night by himself. When he awoke, he was still without company. Disappointed he got up, preparing to start the day regardless. 

        "Fixit! Fixit!" Grimlock called, causing the aforementioned mech to rush out. "Bumblebee wants to talk to everyone!" 

        Fixit felt his spark sink as they hastily made there way to where everyone was meeting. Not knowing what to expect but fearing the worst. His worry proved to be well placed as he noticed the concern and frustration on his leader's faceplate. 

        "We've had another escape," Bumblebee informed, sighing in aggravation as they'd already had to deal with that a few days ago. "The combiner Chop Shop somehow got out, we're down a few cubes as well." 

        Fixit rushed to his console without be asked, checking if he could pick up any Decepticon signals. More so for his own sake, as he secretly hoped that he hadn't been used and ditched. However, there were no signatures anywhere near them, meaning he had been completely abandoned. "T-there are no Decepticons down- _round_ \- found!" He informed the lieutenant, trying to stop fluid from welling up in his optics. The last thing he wanted to do was cry over this. He should have known better, he should have known.

* * *

        Laying awake constantly during the hours of darkness, Fixit's hope gradually began to dissipate every night he spent alone. It was ridiculous to hold any desire for the Con to come back, he shouldn't want it at all, let alone so badly. Yet he still held that hope that if he waited long enough, he wouldn't have to recharge by himself again. Disappointment found him every sunrise for a whole week. 

        His teammates finally noticed his behavior, but they concluded his lack of sleep was over the worry of another escape or even some blame for recharging during Chop Shop's escape. The latter theory certain held some truth to it. However, they still left Fixit to his own devices and let him sort it out himself, the humans were the only ones to speak to him about their concern for him. Which spurred him to stop feeling so sorry for himself and gave him the determination to keep going.

        Instead of feeling depressed, he began to feel angry, angry over being used and abandoned like nothing had mattered at all. There wasn't much between him and the Con, but he thought that they had at least something going somewhere. Apparently not. So, he recharged that night, bitter and fitfully. 

        In the morning he would focus on directing his hope to the eventuality that he would be okay again. But for now, he would remain lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of gotten bored with this fic, so have a nice angsty ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
